


Happy Fathers' Day, Tony!

by alternatereality42



Series: Happy Holidays, Tony! [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Iron Dad, That's not a tag, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark has ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternatereality42/pseuds/alternatereality42
Summary: Tony Stark hated Fathers’ Day, probably because he’d never really had one. Howard Stark was an asshole who died. As a result, he spent Fathers’ Day in his lab, ignoring the rest of the world. Peter Parker, however, was not going to let that happen today.





	Happy Fathers' Day, Tony!

Tony Stark hated Fathers’ Day, probably because he’d never really had one. Howard Stark was an asshole who died. As a result, he spent Fathers’ Day in his lab, ignoring the rest of the world. Peter Parker, however, was not going to let that happen today.

 

\---

 

Today was a bad day. Days like this were bad. Negative. Not good. Bringing up bad memories. Tony needed sleep. Maybe sleeping through it would make it better? Nah. Better just get up. Suffer through it. Go to the labs, hyperfocus, and then the day would be over. He knew that’s not how life worked, but he did it every year.

 

\---

 

Today was going to be a good day. Peter Parker could feel it as soon as he opened his eyes, although he didn’t immediately know why. Then he remembered that it was Fathers’ Day. Better yet, it was the first Fathers’ Day since Uncle Ben died in a while that he’d had a father figure. This was an occasion for a good present, the best present money can buy he could make. Plus, it was a weekend, so that meant he had all day. First, a card.

He took out a piece of paper and folded it in half, trying to brainstorm ideas. He took out his markers and put his piece of bleeding prevention cardboard inside the card. He stared at the card for a while. Suddenly, inspiration struck. He pulled out his red, yellow, turquoise, and brown markers, then pulled up a picture of Iron Man and a picture of Tony’s goatee on his computer. A few minutes later, he had successfully drawn the Iron Man helmet with a goatee. It wasn’t a particularly good drawing, but it would do. He put away his markers and took out the cardboard. Now for the inside.

He decided to write it out on a separate piece of paper first, as he didn’t want to redo the drawing on the front, and he was likely to make several mistakes.

_Dear_ ~~_Mr. Stark_ _Tony_ _Dad_~~ _Mr. Stark,_

_You’re great at a lot of things. You’re great at inventing stuff, you’re great at math, you’re great at science, you’re great at helping people; but most importantly, you’re great at being a_ _dad_ _father figure. Happy Fathers’ Day!_

~~_Love_~~ _Sincerely,_

_Peter Parker_

Using his best handwriting, Peter wrote the finished product on the card. Now to make a present.

 

\---

 

Tony absentmindedly ate his breakfast bar, looking at the hologram of the Spider-Man suit. The suit needed to be bulletproofed, but it had to stay flexible. That would be a challenge. He pulled up the structure of his most advanced bulletproof fabric next to the fabric structure of Spider-Man’s suit. He saw no similarities, but _wait a minute…_ If he added that chemical to that part… YES THAT WORKS YAY. Today was looking up. He added the chemical, then tested the new fabric with his repulsor. It did not disintegrate, but the wall behind it was damaged, which meant that it didn’t absorb any of the kinetic energy, which meant that the wearer would be badly bruised. In all: not good. He made a note, then- a knock sounded on the door.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter’s tentative voice floated through the door. “Can you come out? I want to show you something.”

“Sure, kid, what’s up?” He slid off his chair and opened the door.

“So it’s, um, Fathers’ Day today, and I wanted to make you something. I know you’re not my real dad, and I mean it’s kind of weird that I think of you as my father figure maybe so I’m sorry-”

“Kid, please don’t apologize for doing something nice for me.”

“Right, so I made you a card. And also a present. But here’s the card.” Peter handed Tony the card. It had a picture of Iron Man’s face on it, with his distinctive goatee.

“This is a really good drawing, kid.”

“Read it, please.” Peter was practically vibrating with excitement as Tony opened the card.

“ _Dear Mr. Stark_ \- how many times have I told you that it’s fine if you call me Tony?”

“Sorry, Mr.- Tony. Please finish reading it.”

_“You’re great at a lot of things. You’re great at inventing stuff, you’re great at math, you’re great at science, you’re great at helping people; but most importantly, you’re great at being a father figure. Happy Fathers’ Day!_

_Sincerely,_

_Peter Parker_ ” Tony paused. “Kid. This is really sweet. Thank you.”

“And here’s your present!” Peter handed him a square package, with-

“Is this Captain America wrapping paper?”

“I thought it would be funny?”

“It is. Don’t worry.” He opened the present. It was a box. Inside the box were a bunch of oblong, scrunched up pieces of tissue paper, along with a large, oddly-shaped bottle. He un-bunched the tissue paper and found a bunch of tinier glass bottles. “What… are these?”

“Essential oils. Pepper helped me mix them. There’s lavender, vetiver, roman chamomile, ylang ylang, bergamot, sandalwood, marjoram, and cedarwood. They’re all good for sleeping. The larger bottle is a diffuser I made. It has a funnel with a steeper, and a heater and a fan at the bottom. It turns the oils into gas, then sends the gas floating up and through the steeper, where it then gets further spread out by the funnel. It’s since you never sleep. The heater can be remotely turned on by F.R.I.D.A.Y. in case you aren’t sleeping.” Peter was rambling.

“Kid, it’s great. I love it. I don’t love the concept of sleep, but what can you do.”

Peter laughed. “That’s fair.”

“Which lab did you use, by the way?”

“Dr. Banner’s, the one off of yours. He gave me permission, and Pepper was supervising.”

“No worries, kid. How ‘bout a hug?”

 

\---

 

Tony Stark used to hate Fathers’ Day. He had an excuse, which was a garbage father who was dead. Peter Parker changed that.

 


End file.
